月光Moonbeam
by GinnySue7
Summary: 金妮从未想过德拉科•马尔福会成为她的守护者…但是他也从来没想过，她会变成他的。Translation of Moonbeam by rowan-greenleaf


**"MOONBEAM"**

Yesterday, we shook hands

My friend

Today, a moonbeam

lightens my path

My guardian

-"Angels Fall First", by Nightwish

X

他坚定地大步走过挂着火把的走廊，走向那个小小的私人牢房。古老的岩石、天花板、黑石头地板都充满了魔力，马尔福庄园的地牢就这样被魔法隔绝开来。

穿过马尔福庄园巨大地牢中蜿蜒的走廊，这种感觉让人非常不舒服，就好像身处于某些大型野兽的腹中。在某种意义上，就是这样。

德拉科本能地裹紧了他的深色斗篷抵御寒冷。即使在夏天，太阳的热量也不能穿透这片潮湿阴翳的空间，没有任何咒语可以在冬季使它温暖；对于马尔福们来说，这和这座古老庄园的大部分地方一样。

然而，现在只剩下一个马尔福了，冥冥中有一种力量将他吸引到这里，这个地牢里；有十一个牢房，但是只有一个囚犯。

德拉科站在唯一被占用的牢房外，注视着刚刚被绑上的可怜四肢，然后用魔杖尖敲了敲栅栏。

他看着钢铁扭曲着分开，让他进去。这个戏剧性的效果如同地牢中的一切，是他的祖先设计的，用以向他们的囚犯心中灌输绝望。看看进到这里多么困难，我必须把钢铁弯曲才能做到如此…

德拉科走在弯曲的栅栏之间，微微倾斜着头，用漫不经心地优雅动作收紧了斗篷。

他站在囚犯面前，让斗篷的兜帽滑下，露出他闪光的白金色头发，苍白英俊却没有任何表情的脸。

那个女孩坐在小牢房的角落里打盹，她的膝盖蜷起，双臂抱着脚踝。当她看到他站在那里，她抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

德拉科向她走了一步，她轻蔑地抬起下巴，同时又试图用胳膊挡住瘦弱身体的前面。

从石头地面上伸出的锁链绑住了她纤细的手腕，慌乱中，她让它们伸直了长度，这还是不足以让她完成全部动作。但是德拉科看懂了她手势背后的意思，就好像她说出来一样明确。

她缩起身体，尽管他们都知道，如果他想要侵犯她，这是没有用的，对德拉科来说，她似乎真的在自己周围建起一道保护屏障，无论他对她做什么都不希望伤害到她，她把真正的自己藏在了里面。

"没有用。"他看着她的眼睛迅速地说。

深邃的琥珀色中燃烧着蔑视，甚至当他对她举起魔杖时，她也坚定不移地看着他。

很明显，她期望受到惩罚，或者甚至是死亡，当锁链从她细如树枝的手腕上解下时，她睁得大大的眼中充满了震惊。

德拉科放下魔杖，冷静地看着她。

她穿着一件曾经是白色的长袍，但是现在已经破旧，变成了灰色。她的身体显示，她饱受饥饿、寒冷与由俘虏造成的疼痛的折磨。她很瘦，面容憔悴，眼睛下面有着浓浓的黑眼圈。她的肋骨形状能透过薄薄的衣料看到，她曾经充满活力的红发已经褪成了黯淡的栗色，蓬乱地垂在她的背后。

她外表上唯一没有改变的地方是火，她眼中燃烧的火，诉说了她不屈不挠的精神，尽管只有上帝才知道，他们已经尽了自己的努力。

德拉科又向她走了一步，她后退一步，惊讶已经转变成了警戒。他从来没有下到这里看她，但是无论何时，她遇到一个男性来访者，她都会遇到最糟糕的对待，他知道。

嘴中苦涩，他带着厌恶地冷笑回想起他是怎样听到麦克纳布吹嘘，她是一个处女。

这是黑魔王恐怖统治的一部分，德拉科最鄙视这些；因为这个原因，他从来没有参与过对背叛者的"惩罚"和"报应"，换句话来说，那意味着杀戮，强暴，和毁灭。

或许这就是为什么他的忠诚最终成为了一个问题的原因。或许，他想，是他让地狱落到了他自己和他的家人头上。

德拉科又看了她一眼，他知道，他永远不可能对一个女人做这样卑鄙的事。

"我不会伤害你。"他对她说，他从背心的口袋里拿出一只魔杖。

他把它递给她，静静地看着她的目光从他身上移到他伸出的手上。

"拿着它。"他说，"幻影移形的时候你需要它。"

她的眼睛睁得大大的，不一会儿后，她右腿有些瘸地大步走向他。她抓住魔杖，就像她认为他会把它拿走一样，把它紧紧地抓在指间。

"为什么？"她问，用琥珀色的眼睛盯着他蓝灰色的眼睛。

"没有时间了。"他飞快地转身答道，"来。"

他走出小小的牢房，她跟着照做了。

德拉科用眼角挑剔地瞥了她一眼，就意识到，她不可能走远，赤脚，穿着薄而破碎的长袍。

短暂地闭上眼睛，他把思想集中在某些事情上，让他惊讶的是，他的心里马上感受到了新一波的痛苦。不到半个小时前，他才拼命地压抑下的情感又追上了他，破坏了他的理智。

显然，他没有如希望一般把它们锁好，他察觉到了；现在不是沉迷的时间。

他又一次集中精力，一秒后，德拉科从他母亲的房间里召唤了一件旅行披风和一双鞋。他把这些快速塞给身边的女孩，好像触碰它们会烧到他的手一样。

她无言地接过它们，他看着她穿上。

她既瘦又憔悴，他得到很好的照顾，很健康。他的衣服奢华，瓷一般的皮肤，闪闪发光的金色头发，都很好的显示了这些。但是，他知道，在某些意义上来说，他和她一样，都是个囚犯。

今晚以后，我们都会自由，他坚定地想。

她一穿好衣服，他们就继续走路，德拉科犹豫着用斗篷的兜帽盖上了她的红发和憔悴的脸庞，他们上了楼梯，就来到了庄园的主要部分。

"准备好袭击我们遇到的任何人。"他举起魔杖对她说。"但是我告诉你再去做。"

这一次他们很幸运，没有遇到任何人。

当他们穿过正门壮观的拱廊和其他几个出口时，德拉科能感觉到这个女孩的颤抖。

他短暂地考虑了一下，她是否信任他能把她带到安全的地方，或者她会自己逃跑。如果她这样做，一切都错失了，但是他现在只能信任她。

最后，他们到达了一扇木头门，这里通向纳西莎的花园，如果被傲罗询问，这是他和他的家人的紧急出口；这是到庄园边缘的最短距离，出去就可以幻影移形。

他们从未想到过，傲罗不是他们最后的敌人，他们的逃生通道会给一个他们的囚犯使用。

德拉科停下来，伸出胳膊，把女孩拉到他身后。他掏出魔杖，敲了敲门，看着它打开。

他紧紧地抓住魔杖，做好施咒的准备，如他所愿，外面没有人，他知道，如果遇到马尔福庄园的新主人，他的魔杖一点用的也没有。

伏地魔轻易就杀死了许多比德拉科更有能力的巫师，甚至是著名的赫敏·格兰杰，在哈利失败后，她是反抗的领导者。

很满意那里没有人，德拉科转过身对着身后的女孩，让她通过。他迅速跟在她身后，关上身后的门。

"跑过这片场地，直到你到达大门。"他看着她金色的眼睛命令道。"我会在这儿看着你。当你到门口，我会为你打开它们。你一到外面，就幻影移形到一个安全的地方。"

"你为什么这样做？"她专注地看着他，喘着气问。

"有关系吗？"他尖锐地问。

"有关系。对我有关系。"她坚定地回答，但是她看着他的眼光是温和的。

德拉科长久地看着她。

她的眼中有什么总是吸引着他，在学校时就是？他从来没有机会发现它。

他做了一个深呼吸，直到话几乎到嘴边，他才意识到自己要告诉她了，就像一个致命的伤口总是流血，需要不断谨慎地照看，直到为时已晚。

"他让我父亲今晚证明他的忠诚。他说'杀了你儿子，或者你妻子，因为你对我的爱，卢修斯。'我父亲拒绝了。"德拉科慢慢地说，他感觉他的话像蜜糖一样黏住了舌头，听上去像孩童一样虚弱无力，甚至没有到达他的耳边。"现在他死了，我母亲也死了。我被某人警告了，但是这只是个时间问题…"

她什么也没有说，只是看着他。

她在想什么？他茫然地想。毕竟，这世界上总是有正义的，不是吗？

"他们忠于他…"他轻声说，"因为他们的缘故，我很忠诚。"德拉科不再说话，他的脸因为疼痛和愧疚而扭曲，这让他不能再继续说话。

都是我。是我让这样的境遇降临到他们头上…他绝望地想着，直到指甲陷入手掌流出血，他才意识到自己已经把双手握成了拳头。

"他很快就会过来，宣布他的所有权。"他喃喃地说，仿佛在发呆，放松了他的双手。"现在没关系了。现在什么都没关系了，甚至是这个。我甚至不知道为什么我…"

"你可以和我一起走！"她把他的手握住，急促地说。

这个手势让他非常惊讶，她的皮肤温暖柔软，她坚持地握住他。

德拉科低下头看着他们握在一起的手，然后转向她的脸，那上面满是坚定。

"你可以和我一起走，我会告诉他们，我会告诉他们你救了我！"她激动地拽着他说，更紧地握住他的手。"你以前做过什么都无关紧要，只要你想要帮助…"

"我以前做过什么？"德拉科惊讶地重复。

脑海中浮现出他藏在面具后面做过所有卑劣事情的画面，那个鼻子像鸟一样高高翘起的黑色面具仍在放在口袋里。

当藏在后面时，他从未感觉到如此原始的力量。他从未感觉到如此狂喜，他从未感觉如此厌恶自己。这和他之前经历过的任何事情都不同。

"我做过的事情都是有关系的。"他冷冷地说，目光越过她的肩膀。

今夜的天空阴沉沉的，好像要下雨。没有星星，没有月亮，只有黑暗，天鹅绒般柔软光滑的乌云。他回望着女孩，她只是更紧地握住他的手，如此之紧，以至于几乎伤到了他。

"但是你一定得来，德拉科！"她像过去那样看着他，嘶哑地说。

像过去那样，他想。

当他们还是两个学生时，因为彼此的优点和好奇心而互相吸引，但是他们都不愿表现出太多。

德拉科再次看进她琥珀色的眼睛，看见它们充满泪水。

有趣，他想，在她作为犯人的这些日子以来，他从来没见过她哭。

他继续看着她，她给他的希望在眼前舞动。有那么几秒钟，他想像着自己紧握着她的手，跑过撒满月光的大地，跑向安全的地方。加入现在在隆巴顿领导下的反抗组织，加入一场他明知徒劳，却仍希望为他父亲报仇的战争。

但是反抗组织和他父亲是对立的，也和未来的德拉科对立，没有什么可以改变。

即使是她，或者他从她眼中看到的。

他们的手仍然紧握在一起，好像只是在握手，德拉科的思绪在那时迷失了，他想起他们真正握手的事。

似乎是上一世的事情，尽管它实际发生在不到两年前：一场魁地奇比赛上。

那时的景象让他感觉非常好，他可以在脑海中重放，那宝贵的几秒，好像在现在重演。该死的哈利·波特被禁赛时，她是格兰芬多的找球手，她飞得比他—厉害的德拉科·马尔福快。他惊讶地看着她的手指抓住金色飞贼，他在她身后轻轻着陆。

她转向他，阳光照耀着她的头发，她的目光中满是纯粹的喜悦，当他看到她的眼睛，任何恶毒又挖苦的话都说不出来了。

不知为什么，他对她伸出手，她也如此，但是却不如他所想象的那样寻常。不，她以朋友或伙伴之间的方式紧握住他的手。同道中人。

他们的手仍然握在一起，他们的胸膛起伏着，她看着他，就好像她真的可以看透他一样。

无论何时他回想起那个时刻，德拉科想，如果战争没有发生，那么他们之间的一切都会不同了。他知道他们会在一起，这是必然的，尽管有些让人惊讶。她会是他的，他是她的。

但是，他现在不想花太多时间回忆。不应该想着不可能的事情。战争通过血腥和火焰撕裂了一切。它让家庭分离，让兄弟反目。这么脆弱的联系又怎么不会被撕裂呢？

他最后一次握了握她温暖的手，然后后退。

"他们一会儿就会找你。"德拉科简短地说，他蓝灰色的眼睛看着她用手背擦着眼睛，像极了一个小孩子。

她没有再看他，而是转过身去，踏上通向外面花园的泥泞小路。

德拉科看着她走远，他盯着她瘦小的脊背，当看到她转过身时，他很吃惊。

一会儿后，她又向他跑来，在他开口前，就扑进了他的怀里，用细瘦的胳膊紧紧搂住了他的脖子，那样的绝望。

她瘦弱的身体温暖着他，当她将自己温暖纯洁的唇覆上他冰冷的唇时，他闭上了眼睛。

这是一个纯洁的吻，却比德拉科得到的任何一个都热情。他惊奇地发现，尽管她的身体已经遭受过可以想象到的所有肮脏地对待，她仍然保留着她的纯真，她的纯净。从她温柔的吻中，他可以从她的嘴唇上感觉出来。

当她离开他时，他轻轻睁开了眼睛，为即将失去她而默默哀悼。

她抬头看着他，她的胸膛因为这个吻而起伏，她的眼中仍然闪烁着泪花，恳求地看着他。

"吉妮维娅，你必须得走了！"他后退了一步说。

这是他第一次叫她的名字，它从他嘴中说出的那种美妙感觉，让她仍然沉浸在甜蜜中。

琥珀色的眼睛最后看了灰色眼睛一次，他看见眼泪顺着她带着红晕的脸颊流下。

她又转过身，这次她奔跑，尽可能地奔跑，瘦过无尽折磨得身体推动着她向前。

当她跑时，德拉科的浅灰色眼睛一直盯着她，伸手拉上了可以掩饰他月光色头发的兜帽。他没有抹去脸上的湿意，当她把脸贴着他时，她的眼泪落在他苍白的皮肤上。

他继续注视着女孩在黑暗中跛行的奇怪身影。她的兜帽掉了下来，月光穿过黑天鹅绒般的云彩，将她曾经鲜红的头发变成了紫罗兰色。

当德拉科看到她奔跑时，他的心脏跳得更快了。她现在越来越靠近大门。一旦她出去，他知道，她安全了，至少是今晚。只要她可以穿过这扇门…他发现自己在祈祷她可以。

她现在到达钢铁大门前，它在月光下闪着鬼魅般的光芒。

德拉科紧紧抓住魔杖，轻声念着让它们打开的咒语…

看着她跑过它们，他的心中无比轻松，她的头发飞扬在身后，像一面旗帜。

当德拉科感觉到身后那强大邪恶的魔力，她已经消失了。

他优雅地转过身去，发现那个怪物，他的Lord，站在那里，隐匿在黑暗中。它丑陋的脸现在已经完全不像一个人，而是蛇，他穿着和德拉科黑色长袍，戴着兜帽，和德拉科一样。

德拉科急忙拉下了他自己的兜帽，尽可能少和这个可怕的东西有共同点。

他抬起头，让月光照在他金色的头发上，他在他主人的红色眼睛中看到了死亡。

之前，德拉科带着恐惧和沉重的心想过无数次这个场面。所有的食死徒都会的，他想。

他很惊讶，他现在一点都不恐惧，没有一点点。

"卢修斯为了保护你而死。"长袍里的东西轻柔地说，它可怕的嘶嘶声中有一点嘲弄和困惑。"而你为了保护一个背叛血统的婊子而死。你父亲一定死得不安生。是的，他一定会，因为他有一个—"

但是德拉科没有听。他没有听到伏地魔说的任何一个字。他想着她可能去的地方，那里就没人可以伤害她了。他想着她，从她的唇碰到他的那一刻，她的温暖就点燃了他的心。

多么讽刺，他几乎不带感情地想，他可以在死之前发现，他的心仍是鲜活的。

在那一刹那，德拉科看见绿色的光亮袭向他，他扬起下巴站着，因为感激而露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

他意识到，她的眼泪不是为她自己而流，而是他。

吉妮维娅。

他想再一次说出她的名字，但是没有时间了。那里没有恐惧，没有痛苦。

那里什么也没有，只有黑暗。

======完======


End file.
